You Know He's a Cop Right?
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: What if Brian was already a detective, and was never put on the truck heist case. Then he met one of the members of the team, and still got pulled into the fold. When he notices another cop poking his nose in the Toretto family will he say anything? Brian/Vince Don't Like it, Don't Read it. Background Dom/Letty. Rated for Language.


_Just a quick little one-shot, thought I try a different pairing out. I do not own anything to do with Fast and the Furious, I do however wish I owned one of those cars._ _It is a Vince/Brian story, Don't like, Don't read. *- Lines from the movie closely copied. Sorry for any grammar, or spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta._

Brian O' Conner pulled a plain grey t-shirt over his head, and slipped into his washed out jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and took a look in the mirror. He was told today's barbecue would be casual, so he skipped out on wearing a button up. He still couldn't believe he was going to go to this family dinner tonight. He had only been dating this guy he met at a race for three weeks now, and while things were looking good meeting the family wasn't something he would usually do at this point. Hell he couldn't ever remember meeting any of his past relationship's family. This guy was different though if he thought about it, brown hair, brown eyes, big muscles, and he was into cars. That's what started their relationship in the first place.

...

Brian was leaning on his skyline and letting his eyes roam over the crowd of racers. He had only been in L.A. for a month and this was his first chance at checking out the scene. He wasn't sure if he was going to race yet, or if he was going to sit back and watch. He was so fixated on the race happening before him that he never saw a guy walk in his direction and then proceed to lean on his hood.

"Hey blondie, you gonna race tonight, or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?"

Brian turned to look at the rather large muscular man that was leaning on his car like he belonged there. He looked him over from top to bottom and decided he liked what he saw. "Haven't decided yet," he said with a shrug.

The man laughed and stood up so he could walk closer to the blue eyed man who had turned back to the race. "It be a shame if you didn't."

Brian tore his gaze off the two cars that were neck and neck, "oh yeah? Whys that?"

"Wanted to see you race, see what you could do," the man purred out while leaning his side on Brian's car.

Brian raised his eyebrow, "just want to see, not be in it?"

He laughed at the blonde, "You want to race me?"

"Why not?"

"You might be pretty, but that don't mean I'll let you win."

"That so?" Brian challenged back. "If you're so sure why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Oh I'll race you, but not for money, when I win your going to let me take you out."

Brian looked at the man in shock; he hadn't witnessed many races that weren't for pinks or money. "And if I win?"

"You can take me out." The man said with a cocky grin.

Brian grinned, "What's your name?"

"Vince."

"Well Vince I hope you like shrimp, because there's a little place on the beach that is my favorite, and that's where I'll be taking you."

Vince laughed, "You're awful cocky there...?"

"Brian and you don't know the half of it." He said with a smirk.

They ended up racing in the next slot, and the next day Vince and Brian sat at a table on the beach eating shrimp.

...

One date easily turned into another, and by the time they fell into bed together they were practically seeing each other every day. Brian knew things were moving pretty fast, hell Vince had stayed over at his house two nights that week, and he had stayed at Vince's four nights. Well had stayed over in Vince's room in the Toretto house, and snuck out early in the morning to avoid meeting the exact people he was about to meet. There was only one night left in the week and with the way things were going that one was going to be covered as well.

Now he was going to this family barbecue to meet Vince's family and he was honestly a little nervous about the whole thing. Family wasn't something Brian had ever had, and after all the stories Vince had told him he knew it was important to the man. Brian didn't really know how you were supposed to act around family; nonetheless try to get them to like you. He still didn't know if it was a good idea, they could hate him, and that would most likely be the end of his relationship. He couldn't deny he liked Vince though, so when the man asked if he would come he readily agree.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and dug it out to read the text.

 **Vince: You're still coming right?**

 **Brian: Yeah leaving now, I'll be there in five.**

 **Vince: From your house, it's like ten minutes away.**

 **Brian: Not with the way I drive.**

 **Vince: Good point.**

Brian laughed and put his phone away, grabbed his keys and got in his skyline. He sped his way to the address Vince had sent him in a text last night.

When he got out of his car he noticed smoke was coming from the backyard, so he headed for the gate instead of the door. When he walked through Vince immediately walked over to him and gave Brian and hug and a kiss. After their greeting was finished Brian took a look around and saw everyone staring.

"Vince," Brian whispered, "I got something I need to tell you."

Vince pulled back and his face lit up with anger, "if you were going to break it off with me, why did you come? Why do it here in front of my family?" He whispered furiously.

Brian immediately started shaking his head, hoping to calm Vince down fast. He had already found out Vince was a bit of a hot head when he punched a guy in the bar a couple of days ago for hitting on Brian. "Nah man ain't like that." He pulled Vince out the gate, and into non hearing range. "I just thought I should warn you, you know, about me. I've been on my own for a long time now; I'm not exactly the family type."

Brian watched all the anger drain out of Vince's face. "I just thought you should know incase I do something wrong. I know your family is important to you, I don't want to screw up, you know?"

Vince smiled and kissed Brian's head, "you ain't got to worry about it Brian, they're going to like you. Besides we're not your typical family, bunch of misfits." Vince's face turned serious for a minute. "How long have you been on your own?"

Brian looked shocked at the question, "since I was 8 I guess. Dad ran out, mom died," he shrugged.

Vince nodded, "you ain't alone anymore alright B, this isn't some ten second race, me, I'm in this for the long haul."

Brian nodded and pulled Vince into a hug, he kissed his shoulder. "Alright let's go meet your family then."

Vince pulled Brian back into the yard, and everyone was still staring at the gate.

"Everything alright V?" The bald headed man at the grill asked.

"Yeah Dom, we good." Vince motioned to Brian, "everybody this is Brian."

A guy sitting at the table whistled, "He has pretty hair Vince."*

"Yeah he's beautiful," said the guy next to him.*

"Shut up both of you." He snarled and leaned into Brian's side, "those two jokers are Leon and Jesse.

A girl with long brown hair walked over to where the two men were standing, "hi I'm Mia," she said while holding her hand out.

"Hi Mia, I'm Brian," he said in return while shaking her hand.

"So you're the one that's been keeping our Vince away for this last month huh?"

Brian's face turned bright red, and everyone laughed.

"Alright, alright you all had your fun, Vince bring him over."

Vince flashed Brian and smile and pushed him over to the BBQ. "Vince go get him a beer," Brian watched Vince leave him standing there all alone

"So you I hear you beat Vince in a race," the man said.

"Yeah that's how we met," Brian answered feeling a little nervous. The guy standing in front of him was a little intimidating, and Vince had spoken about him the most. This was the guy Vince said was his brother, the one Brian needed to impress the most.

"Haven't ever seen you before." He said calmly while flipping the burgers on the grill.

"Just got here from Miami about two months ago, that was my first race in L.A."

For the first time since he got there Dom looked right at him and smiled, "got a friend down there in the racing scene named Tej."

Brian laughed, "No shit? I worked for Tej for a while when I was living there, stayed in his boat house."

Dom gave a laugh, "small world."

Brian shoved his hands in his pockets and looked nervously around, despite the easy going conversation he was still a little on edge being around so many people.

"Tej is good people, so I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you are too. If you hurt Vince though, I'll break your neck."

Brian turned his head to Dom and met his eyes; he didn't blink, didn't bat an eye, and didn't even look scared. There was no reason to be afraid, that wasn't going to happen, so his neck would be fine. Dom nodded, and turned to the back door to see Vince coming their way with three beers. When he handed Brian one he asked, "we good?" While looking between the two men.

Brian looked at Dom, "we're good."

Dom smiled, "good," he agreed.

All three men heard the gate squeak and another man enter the backyard.

"What's the buster doing here Dom?" Vince asked as he moved closer to Brian.

"Vince," Dom growled out a warning. "Hey Davis grab yourself a beer."

Brian took a good look at the man; he had brown hair, green eyes, small build. He watched him walk over to the woman named Mia and give her a hug. The man then turned to meet Dom's eyes, but missed his mark, he met Brian's instead. His eyes twitched just slightly, not enough for anyone else to notice, but Brian had.

"Who's the guy?" Brian asked Vince.

"Jacob Davis, I've been trying to tell Dom he's a _cop_ , but no one will listen. Mia's all but in love with him, and Dom is attached as well." Vince said after he pulled Brian to the other side of the table.

Jacob Davis, Brian knew that wasn't the kids name, his name was Jacob Michaels, member of LAPD. Something else caught Brian's attention first however it was the way Vince had spat out cop. Brian's job had never come up in conversation between the two of them, but he had always just assumed Vince knew. He had been to his house lots of times, and Brian didn't exactly clean up any of his case files. Brian knew he was going to have to tell the man, and he knew it probably be the end of whatever they had going. Wouldn't be the first time the job cost him a relationship, it would be the first time that it wasn't the long hours, not showing up for dates, or just his work-a-holic attitude. He decided to wait till after the barbecue to tell Vince, so he could check out the undercover that was obviously planted in their lives. This only raised a few more concerns for him, if there was a cop sniffing around that means Vince might be in trouble if he was doing something illegal.

The subject of his thoughts was walking up to him and Vince, and Brian would bet his whole paycheck that the guy was trying to make sure his cover wasn't blown.

"Hey man, haven't seen you at one of these things before, Jacob." He said while holding out his hand.

"Brian," he replied while returning the handshake. They kid was really shit at his job; Brian could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. Brian however wasn't shit at undercover work and just threw him an easy smile. "This is the first time I've been invited."

Vince stepped closer to Brian and pulled him to his side, in a possessive manner. The cop's eyes lit up in surprise. "You two together?"

Vince growled, "You got a problem with that buster?"

"Nah man, no problem."

"Good so you can leave now."

Brian could tell the man didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay and listen to their conversation.

"Food's on the table!" Dom yelled out.

Once again Brian watched as the guy gave a telling sign of relief. It was a shame that this was the best LAPD could do. The guy wasn't cut for undercover work.

They all sat down at the table, and Brian was about to sit in a chair when Vince pulled him into his lap. He took a look around and saw that he wasn't the only one not sitting in an actual chair. There was a girl who he hadn't seen up until this point that was sitting on Dom's lap.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Brian, and you are?" He asked with a smile.

She gazed at him intensely for a moment before saying, "Letty. I saw you whoop Vince's ass a month ago." She said with a shark like grin.

Brian saw Vince roll his eyes and laughed. "He was so sure he was going to win too."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Got what I wanted from it, didn't I? Doesn't seem like losing to me." He said with a grin.

"How much did he owe you for that loss anyways?" The kid named Jesse asked.

Brian turned his head back to see Vince's face turn red. "You didn't tell them?"

"No," Vince said petulantly. At seeing everyone's look Brian just started to laugh even harder. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe let alone speak so Vince answered the question. "We didn't race for money," he started mumbling lowly, "We raced to see who would take who out on a date."

"I'm sorry Vince I didn't quite hear that, you said that Brian here won and then took his prize out on a date?" Dom said smugly like he was never going to let the other man live it down.

Brian started to laugh some more, and Vince put his hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips over his own. Brian stopped laughing and returned the kiss. When Vince was sure Brian wasn't going to crack up again, he pulled off from the kiss.

"Yeah that's what I said." He said it with a glare at everyone.

"Shitty prize man, I would have asked for money," Leon said with a joking laugh.

"You looking to lose some?" Brian said with a smirk to let the other man know he was just kidding.

"Ah hell no man, I saw the way you smoked Vince. You want someone dumb enough to race you; you should try the buster here." He said while pointing at Jacob.

Vince let out a barking laugh, "I'd love to see that."

Brian lent down and whispered in Vince's ear, "I bet you would."

Vince let out a growl and Brian just smirked at the man.

"Alright enough, you both are just as sickening at those two," Jesse said while pointing at Dom and Letty. "Let's eat already!"

"Alright Jesse you say grace then." Dom said.

One short prayer to the car gods later and Brian was sure this was his kind of family. It made him sad to know that it was probably going to be over as soon as he told Vince about his job.

"So Brian are you from L.A.?" Mia asked.

"Not L.A., but California yeah, town called Barstow, about four hours from here. Left out when I was about 17, went state to state for a while, and settled into Miami for a bit. Just moved here about two months ago." He knew the more the conversation stayed on him, the more chance there was that someone would ask about what he does for a living, but he wasn't going to be dishonest with anyone. His job was one reason why he traveled up and down the United States, and he had gotten lucky to land the drug case in Miami, and make a name for himself racing. He transferred departments though, and with that came the transfer to Los Angeles. It's wasn't really the job that kept him moving so much, he just liked to tell himself that, but Brian always put in the transfers himself. He had perfected the art of running away just when he got close to another person or group. Before the realization that Vince hated cops, he was thinking that he was done running, done pushing people away.

"Miami huh?" Letty asked.

Dom laughed, "He worked with Tej."

"No shit?" Vince said.

Dom laughed again, "That's what he said when I told him I knew Tej."

"That's insane," said Letty.

"Yeah I rolled up in Miami tight on funds, so I hit the streets looking for a race. Tej saw me win one and we struck up a deal. He let me live in the boathouse behind the shop, I had free shop time with my car, while I helped him out, and he helped me get my name out there. It got so crazy Tej had to scam, just so I could get in."

"You got a street name?" Jesse asked thinking they might have heard of him.

Brian grinned, "Bullitt."

"No fucking way man!" Leon spit out.

"You're Bullitt?" Dom asked.

Vince's hand grabbed onto his hip and squeezed, Brian could feel that Vince was having a problem. He shifted a little so Vince's hardness would be hidden from everyone else without anyone being any wiser. "You're the King of Miami's Streets and didn't think to mention that before we raced?"

Brian laughed, "You never asked."

Vince only grinned and kissed the back of Brian's neck.

"I see my reputation has made it to L.A. kind of sucks. Was hoping to have a fresh start, not much racing in Miami there at the end, even Tej couldn't scam them into racing against me."

Letty laughed, "Tej called us and told us about the crazy shit with the bridge man, even sent Dom a video of it."

"You got a video of that shit; I would like to see it." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey weren't you driving an Evo in that video, where did it go?" Vince asked.

Brian made a face, "ended up crashed and in the Atlantic Ocean, let's just leave it at that alright, still hurts."

"Now I know his crazy ass is meant for Vince," Letty laughed out.

Brian turned to look at Vince laugh, In the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel that losing Vince was going to hurt a whole shit ton more than losing his car.

"Why you leave Barstow man?" The undercover cop asked.

Brian knew the guy was fishing, trying to figure out if Brian recognized him, if he really was someone he had seen in the station, or not. Unfortunately for him Brian was a little better at the game, anytime he went undercover he built his back-story on exactly what he was saying now, the truth. The rookie probably didn't know that little trick, so Brian was guessing he could catch him in a lie. He also knew that giving out this much information about his stepping over the lines of legality would give the other ammunition, but he figured he would deal with that later.

"You ever been?" He saw the guy shake his head. "It's a small little dump where you either get stuck there and die, or you get out. Me I got out." He said with a shrug.

He was about to ask 'Jacob Davis' a question when Mia spoke. "Must be nice to be close by to your family again though, right?"

Brian tensed and Vince noticed immediately, he shook his head no at Mia, and wrapped his arms around Brian. Brian looked back at the man, "you don't have to say anything Bri."

Mia looked a little upset that she stumbled on a sore subject.

"Nah its fine, I'm not going lie. I had a shit life, bad dad, and a dead mom." He shrugged, "been just me for a long time now."

"I'm so sorry," Mia said with what looked like tears forming in her eyes.

"Nah don't be, long time ago, I just don't bring it up, what's in the past is in the past, and talking about it isn't going to change it."

She nodded but looked like she wanted to say more on the subject, but the simultaneous glares from both Vince and Dom kept her from speaking again.

He didn't get a chance to ask any questions about Jacob since the conversation strayed to cars, and parts, and the guys all inviting Brian to come to the garage.

After everyone was done with dinner, they started to clean up, throwing away trash, taking dishes to the sink. Once clean up was finished everyone adjourned to the living room for a movie, everyone but Mia, and Davis that is. He stayed in the kitchen to help Mia with the dishes. Brian wanted to punch the guy; there were a hundred different better ways to do your undercover job, other than using someone's feelings like that. He was playing Mia, and that didn't sit well with Brian, she was Vince's family.

Brian was once again on Vince's lap, he whispered in his ear, "I'm going to get a beer, want one?" Vince nodded and gave Brian's ass a squeeze when he got up.

Brian walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge he was listening to Mia and Jacob talk about dinner plans, and knew that as soon as the guy left he was going to be telling Dom about the cop. Man has a right to protect his sister.

"It's nice to see him this happy you know?" Mia said looking directly at him.

Brian smiled at her, "he's great huh?"

Jacob snorted, and Brian narrowed his eyes at him.

"Problem?" He said with a warning voice as he set the beers down on the table.

"Yeah I got a problem, your boys an asshole, not a great person at all, not even a nice one."

Brian didn't even notice Dom standing behind him. He moved closer to the guy, "Mia can you please move?" He asked nicely.

"Ugh not again," she said while throwing her arms up and giving a pointed glare at Dom.

"If you're gonna fight take it outside, Mia gripes a lot when the kitchen gets messed up." He said to them, while ignoring his sister's dirty looks.

"I'm going to give you a shot to take it back." Brian said while crossing his arms.

Vince had walked into the kitchen to see what was going on, when he saw Brian standing in front of Davis looking pissed off he started to move towards them. Dom put his arm out to stop him, when Vince was stopped by his arm he looked over at the man.

"What? He's defending your honor and shit you don't want to see how this plays out? Afraid your boy can't handle himself?" He whispered to Vince.

"I'm not intimidated by him, and I'm certainly not intimidated by his bitch either." Jacob spat out.

"Wrong answer."

Vince was just about push Dom's arm off and punch the little shit but Brian had already dragged him out of the kitchen and out the door, before any of them had processed that Brian had even moved. By the time everyone got outside Brian had already wrestled his way on top, and was punching the shit out him.

"Dom! He's going to seriously hurt him! Put a stop to it; I'm so tired of this shit!" Mia screamed.

Dom walked towards them and pulled Brian off and shoved him towards Vince, "enough," he yelled at Brian. When Brian stopped struggling Dom spoke again, "he got the message, didn't you Jacob?"

Jacob only nodded, everyone else but Dom, Vince, Brian, and Jacob went inside. "I know you were just sticking up for Vince, and I like that, trust me. It's also good to know you can hold your own in a fight, lord knows you're going to need it with that hot head there, but Mia likes the guy. So whatever beef you two have with him is going to have to be solved, and vise versa, got it Jacob."

"It's more than that, look just pick him up and lets go somewhere to talk, there's some things you need to know about the guy."

Dom took one good hard look at Brian and knew he wasn't messing around; he grabbed Jacob by the collar and hauled him to his feet towards the garage. When they were all in the garage Dom shut the door and looked at Brian, "start talking."

"You know he's a cop right?"

Dom's eyes lit up, and Vince grabbed the shotgun out of the black charger and held it up to Jacob. "I told you he was a fucking cop!" Vince growled.

"This is one of those times where you're going to want to be real honest with me Jacob, are you a cop?"*

Jacob looked like he was going to lie, but one look at Brian and he knew he was done for, so he only nodded.

"I fucking knew it Dom, I told you, I know a cop when I see one!"

Brian looked at the shaking man on the floor; things were going to go badly real quick if he didn't get a handle on things. He walked over to the man, "you're in deep aren't you kid?" The man said nothing, "why are you undercover?"

He still said nothing until Vince yelled, "Answer _pig_."

Brian internally winced at the name, any hope he was holding onto about their relationship being okay just vanished.

"Truck jackings, I was sent undercover to get close to you, so I could meet other crews, find out who was jacking trucks."

Vince and Dom were good, but not good enough at hiding their tells, Brian knew the minute they tensed even if it was just a bit they were the ones jacking trucks.

"What do you have?" Brian asked concerned about the information the guy could have gained.

"So far, not much just that whoever is doing the job has three black Honda Civics. Tran seems the most likely, he has three in his garage, and a shit ton of merchandise in there too."

Brian nodded, they could work with this. "Stay here!" Brian told him. "Try to leave, and Vince is gonna shoot, got it?"

Brian motioned for the two men to follow him outside. "This is an easy fix." Both men just stared at him dumbly. "You just got to plant some evidence in this Tran's garage and then send the kid on his way to his handler. They get popped, you stay free, and the kid doesn't know that it was really you. If we go in there and play our cards right, he'll think your pissed that he lied, used Mia to lie, but you're going to help him nail the ones responsible, so he's out of your lives."

"How did you..." Vince started.

Brian shrugged, "you both tensed when he started talking about the trucks."

"How did you know he was a cop?" Dom asked.

"You know I'm a cop, right?" He looked over at Vince's face and it told him no, Vince definitely didn't know.

"What the fuck Vince, you know a cop when you see one, you're fucking dating one!"

Vince looked furious and Brian tried to salvage the situation even though he knew it was hopeless, "I didn't try to hide it or anything, my badge was lying on the counter every time you were at my house, and I leave case files everywhere. I thought you knew! Especially since you never asked what I do for a living."

That didn't make Vince look any happier but he still answered, "Was busy doing other things."

Dom turned to look at Brian, "and how do we know you aren't going to turn us in for a nice big promotion?"

Yeah, that one hurt, he would never do that to Vince. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda a shit cop, well not shit as in bad; I'm actually really good at my job. More like shit in the sense of I don't really follow the law myself. Plus I'm a homicide detective; don't really give a shit about truck heist and shit." He looked over at Vince and tried to touch his arm, "now you going in there and shoot him, that would be a bit of problem for me, so let's not do that."

Brian knew it was coming, he had known all night, but it didn't stop it from hurting when it did come. "Why would you turn me in then _pig_?" Vince spat out while jerking out of Brian's reach.

Brian shook his head no sadly, "nah but I get the message alright, let me go in and take care of him then I'm gone."

Dom looked at Brian with a bit of pity, he felt for the guy, but not enough to fully trust him. "And why should we trust you?"

"Cause my ass is on the line too!" He snapped. "Or do you think just cause I'm a pig I can go around threatening other cops, and blowing their cover." He crossed his arms and stared Dom down, "just so you know I can't, it's a crime, one I can do jail time for, and I don't feel like being a pretty cop in prison."

Dom winced, he had been to jail, and it wasn't nice for pretty guys, it certainly wasn't nice for cops, he didn't really want to know what happened to someone that was both.

Brian took the wince as an okay and walked back into the garage. "Look Michaels, no one appreciates you lying to them, and you didn't have to use Mia to do your job! There's a 100 different ways to do undercover work than that shit. Everyone here just wants you gone, so they're going to help you nail Tran." Jacob eyes widen in surprised. "They're going to do some asking around, and when they get the information that the stolen merchandise is in their garage you're going to call in for a bust got it?"

Jacob nodded at Brian. He crouched down so he was eye level with the man.

"I blew your cover because you had no right to lie to these people. They are a good family and you put them in danger, by being here. If the person you were looking for found out you were a cop, they could have took this whole family out for associating with you. I love that man outside, and I couldn't let that happen, you get that right?" He saw Jacob nod. "So here's the deal, you don't tell anyone about me being here, being with Vince, and blowing your cover, and I won't go tell your bosses that I had to save your ass and spell it out for you how to catch your mark. It's real simple...I never blew your cover, you get Tran get a nice big promotion out of the deal, and I won't take any credit. Just so you know though you're a shit undercover cop, you let your emotions show through too much, I would suggest you either get better, or don't do undercover assignments. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah deal," he said with a glare. "I'm still going to give your name when they asked who beat on me." He spat out at the other cop.

Brian got up from his crouch and nodded he thought as much, "as long as you don't tell them I did it here I don't really give a fuck."

He turned around to leave and startled when he saw Vince and Dom standing at the door, Vince had a weird look on his face. Brian decided not to think of it too much and just get out of there. He pushed past the both of them, and started to head to his car. He felt someone grab his arm and he turned around.

"You said you love me," Vince said.

Brian was pissed the man heard that, he hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. It was true, but he didn't want the other man to know that, he would probably think Brian was some pussy chick anyways it had only been three weeks. He jerked his arm away and looked Vince in the eyes, "why would you trust anything a _pig_ says?" He hissed. Then he did what he does best and walked away.

...

It had been two weeks, and despite his earlier hopes Vince never showed up knocking on his door, so Brian decided to stop hoping. He basically hadn't left the house much over those two weeks, to busy packing and drinking. He had avoided the racing scene as much as possible, not wanting to run into anyone from Vince's family, but he was leaving tomorrow, and he needed fast cash.

So here he was leaning against his car, trying to bait someone into racing him. He had succeeded in getting a large group of people's attention, now he just needed to hook them in. "Surely someone wants a shot at the King of Miami's Streets."

"Man your full of shit!" A guy with a happy day's haircut yelled out.

Brian just grinned and pulled a huge sticker off his car that was covering up the word Bullitt, and that certainly got everyone to shut up. "So like I said, anybody here want to take a crack at the title?"

At first he thought his method might have backfired it didn't look like anyone was going to take the bite, but then he heard an "I will," coming from the back of the crowd.

Brian smiled until he saw the person who spoke. The crowd had parted, and there was Dom leaning against his car. Brian thought for a moment, it wasn't like anyone else was going to step up, and he did need the money, plus a race against the King of L.A.'s Streets would be more than interesting.

"How much you willing to wager?" He asked calmly, trying not panic when the thought that Vince might be there hit him.

"I'm not going to race you for money." He smirked.

Brian looked surprised, "you wanna race for pinks? Nah man cause when I win I'm just going to hawk that car for cash and she deserves better than that."

Dom looked a little shocked by his words but then shook his head, "nah if I win you come back to my place and talk to the sad lump on my couch, if you win then you can go about your business I never saw you."

"And either of those options works for me how? Sorry real cute and all, but I really need cash."

"I'll go, 5 grand," another voice joined the conversation.

"Yeah me too," another said.

Brian turned to look at the men and nodded.

"Alright ladies and gents looks like we got ourselves a race, Hector, Luis, taking on Bullitt!" The guy running the show called out.

Brian got in his car and moved up to the line, while Hector did the same. He got back out and handed the man cash and walked back to his skyline. Dom grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting in, "You hurting for money so bad, you turn down the chance for real competition."

"Yeah man, moving is expensive."

"That's it then, you're not going to go see him, your just gonna pack up and leave? When?"

Brian shrugged off the hand, "I'm leaving tomorrow and he knew where I was if he wanted to see me, he could have."

"I thought I told you not to break his heart."

Brian glared at the man, "maybe you should think back to that night, your memory seems a bit off."

Dom shook his head, "your right, what he did, said it wasn't cool."

Brian stopped his glare and looked at Dom with an honest expression of sadness, "I would have forgiven him for all that, if he had just found me, showed me that he wanted to be with me, but he hasn't. I gave him two weeks, but I can't wait around anymore, money has run out, and rents past due."

"Money ran out? What about your job?"

"I got fired, for the assault of another officer at "an illegal street race"," he said with a shrug and then got into his car. He was done with talking, it wasn't going to change anything, he and Vince were done, and there wasn't anything he could do to fix it. Vince made his choice, and now Brian had to live with it.

Brian won the race, got out long enough to collect his winnings, gave one last glance at Dom, and then sped off.

...

When Dom got back to the house he wasn't surprised to see Letty waiting for him on the steps. She gave him a hug then studied his face, "you saw him," she said. Dom always wondered if she was physic, or if it was just him that she could easily read.

"Yeah challenged him to race, if I won he came back here to talk to the big idiot, if he won then I wouldn't tell anyone I ever saw him."

"You lost?!" She said in disbelief.

"Fuck no," he told her like he couldn't believe she just said that.

"Then where is he?"

"Didn't take the bait, said he needed cash, he's leaving tomorrow."

Letty's eyebrows rose, "you going to tell Vince?"

Dom grimaced, "I think it's time Vince got some tough love, clear everybody out."

Letty nodded and called everyone out of the house, when Vince started to walk out Dom grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back in, "not you, me and you are going to have a talk."

He pushed Vince down on the couch, and when the man started to talk Dom shut him up with a glare. "You're going to listen to me talk, and if you do that you might find a way to fix all this shit."

"I'm tired of you moping around, the guy never lied to you, it wasn't his fault that you never asked what he did for a living. He thought you knew, he left his badge sitting out for God sakes man! He could have just let us go on thinking Jacob was part of our crew, and let us go down for the truck jacking, but he didn't. He knew it us, and he didn't go running to his bosses so he could get a promotion. He told us how to clean up a mess he didn't even make!"

Dom stopped yelling and took a look at Vince, the man looked defeated, and Dom knew he had heard him.

"I know all that Dom I do; I knew it the minute he left."

"Then why didn't you go see him, why didn't you go apologize Vince?"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when he left, he hates me, and I knew I couldn't fix it."

"He didn't look like he hated you tonight."

Vince's head snapped up, "You saw him, is he okay?"

Dom shook his head at the man, "no Vince he's not, he looked a little thin, little broken, he was out racing for cash tonight. Said his "money has run out, and rent was past due'."

"But what about his job?"

"Jacob really did turn him in for beating on him, not only that but he said Brian did it at a race; he lost his job for assaulting another officer and illegal street racing."

"Shit!" Vince said.

Dom stood up, "he's leaving tomorrow, moving, that's why he needed cash. So the question is Vince, now that I've gift wrapped all this information and threw it in your lap what are you going to do with it?"

Vince stood up, "I'm going to go see him."

Dom nodded glad he didn't have to punch his brother into seeing some sense.

Vince headed to the door but stopped, "what if he doesn't want to see me, after what I said how could he forgive me?"

"He told me he would have forgiven if you had just showed up, showed him that you still wanted to be with him. I suggest you go show him, or you're going to lose him."

Vince didn't reply he just walked out the door and to his car.

...

When he got to Brian's house he noticed all the lights were on, and saw that as a sign the man was still up.

Vince wasted no time hanging around in the man's front yard; he made a beeline for the door and knocked.

Brian answered the door with no shirt on and a Corona in his hand. When he saw Vince he rolled his eyes, "guess you talked to Dom."

"More like Dom yelled at me for being stupid, and I listened."

Brian moved to the side to let the man in, "yeah you learn anything?"

"That I really am an idiot." Brian nodded and didn't disagree. "I should have never said what I did, and I shouldn't have let you leave either."

"That's all well and good Vince, but your about two weeks to late." Brian said with a frown. "I waited all that time for you to come talk to me, and when I'm all packed and ready to move on you show up."

They both turned to the door when they heard a loud knock. Vince growled and looked at Brian's state of undress, "you expecting someone?"

Brian rolled his eyes, "calm yourself killer, I wasn't expecting anybody."

He opened the door and let out a long sigh when he saw Dom standing on the other side. "Oh great look it's party, well come on in, grab a beer, pull up a...box."

Dom let out a chuckle and breezed right past the man went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Just to spite the blonde man he then did sit on a box.

Brian looked at him and rolled his eyes once again. He thought about putting on a shirt, but decided against it. He walked to the counter that separated his living room and kitchen and jumped up on it. He stared at Dom with a raised eyebrow and waited for the man to explain why he was there. When no explanation came he gave another sigh, "well?"

Dom laughed again, "wasn't sure if you two could work this out yourselves, thought you might need a referee, plus I have some answers to some questions that are going to pop up. So please carry on as you were, I'll pop in when needed."

"O...kay."

"I'm sorry I didn't come right away Brian, the look on your face that night made me think you hated me."

"I didn't hate you, it's not even a big deal alright, not the first time I've been sent away, probably won't be the last."

Vince moved closer to Brian, "it is the last time, I promise. Just give me another chance, and I'll show you. You can have me, and you'll have a family."

Brian took a long pull of his beer then spoke, "you can promise you, you can't promise your family."

"Yeah I can Brian," he said while Dom chuckled, "Dom wouldn't be here if I couldn't."

Brian looked at Dom. "He's right, you fit, you were already in the day Vince came home from losing that race with a big goofy ass grin on his face."

Brian looked at the wall, "look I'm good at leaving, it's what I do, and I'm not so good at staying."

Vince closed the distance between them and put his hands on Brian's thighs, "maybe that's because you never had somebody ask you to stay. I'm asking Brian, I'm actually begging here, which is pretty embarrassing in front of my best friend, but I don't care I'm doing it anyways. You know what you said that night about loving me, well I already knew I was in love with you too. Just didn't want to scare you off by telling you, I was afraid you would think it was too soon."

Brian looked hopeful for a second, but then it dimmed, "I lost my job."

"I know."

"That's where I come in," Dom said while standing up and pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Brian.

Brian held up the folded piece of paper, "what's this?"

"An employee contract for DT's, you work with us, you race with us."

Brian nodded, "solves the job problem, but my house has already been rented out, I have to be out tomorrow."

"And yet another thing I have an answer to, you work with us, race with us, and live with us. You already stayed in Vince's room for four nights, two weeks ago." Both men looked shocked at Dom. "What you thought I didn't know, your skyline ain't exactly quiet Brian."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Vince asked.

"Figured you introduce him when you were ready, and you did." Dom sat his beer down beside Brian. "Well I think that's all I'm needed for; I'll see you two at the house tonight. We'll bring the rest of the team over tomorrow to move your stuff."

Both men watched Dom walk out of the house.

"He always like that?" Brian asked still staring at the door.

"Yeah," Vince answered. "Will you stay B?"

"I'll stay, but the next time you find out something you don't like..."

"I'll talk to you about it, I promise I'll never send you away, or let you leave again."

"Alright." Brian said.

"Alright?" Vince asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he said with a smile of his own.

Vince leaned in and kissed Brian, he ran his hands up his sides. Brian pushed Vince gently back, "I sold my bed, and my couch, so unless you want to do this on the counter or the floor we better head to yours."

"Ours Brian, it's yours now too."

They both got in their cars and drove back to the Toretto house, and when they walked through the door everyone started to clap.

"Look Jesse the lovebirds made up," Leon said while elbowing Jesse in the side.

Brian and Vince both gave them a little glare, "go ahead and laugh it up boys, I got some heavy boxes with your names on them tomorrow."

Both of them shut up pretty quickly after hearing that.

"Yeah he fits in," Letty said to Dom.

"Who would have ever thought Mr. I Know a Cop When I See One, would fall in love with one."

Brian and Vince were already headed to the stairs that lead to the basement. "Ex-cop," he called out.

Dom let out a chuckle.

...

It had been two years since Brian moved into the house and started working at DT's and Brian couldn't have been happier. He had never stayed in one place for so long, except his childhood years in Barstow.

He was leaning against Vince's Mazda watching Leon race some out town guy. Dom and Brian still to this day have never raced, no one was sure of what the outcome would be and both were in no hurry to lose their titles, it was a fun thought for the future however. He was distracted by the race and never saw Vince walk up and lean on the hood.

"Hey blondie, you gonna race tonight, or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?

Brian smirked at the man, "haven't decided yet."

Vince smiled at the fact Brian was playing along and moved to closer to the man, "be a shame if you didn't."

Brian's smile got wider, "oh yeah? Whys that?"

"Wanted to see you race, see what you could do," the man purred out just like he had two years ago.

Brian laughed at his lover. "Just want to see, not be in it?"

Vince laughed back, "You want to race me?"

"Why not?"

"You might be pretty, but that don't mean I'll let you win."

"That so? If you're so sure why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Vince's smiled, "oh I'll race you, but not for money, if I win you agree to marry me."

Brian looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly, "and if I win?"

"I'll agree to marry you."

Brian nodded, "sounds good, but how about we raise the stakes."

Vince smiled, "what do you have in mind?"

"When I win, you have to let Dom walk you down the aisle." He said with a smirk, while turning his head to where Dom was standing mere inches away from them listening in on their conversation. Dom let out a cough at being caught.

"Your awful cocky there Brian." Vince said with a smile.

"You don't know the half of it," he said with a smirk. "Well you might actually know now," he said with a wink.

"So when I win, I guess it will be you Dom walks down the aisle."

"We'll see." Brian said with another smirk.

Three months later Vince and Brian had a small beach wedding with the family, and a few people they knew from racing. Brian wore a white button up, with khaki shorts, and flip-flops. He stood at the front and watched a matching Vince walk arm in arm with Dom down the aisle. He let out a little laugh, followed by a huge grin.


End file.
